Survivor
by einstinstalin
Summary: The story of the 22nd hunger games. Quinn wasn't sure of much but she knew one thing. She would survive. Hunger games au.


**Chapter 1**

Quinn didn't sleep the day before the reaping. She hadn't for the last 9 years. The first few years she was worried for her sister. Frannie was older than Quinn by four years. When her sister wasn't picked for the games she was relieved. Now she worries for her friends. Santana and Sam both had signed up for tesseraes. Between the two of them their names were entered over 60 times. Brittany's name wasn't entered as much but still more than Quinn. She wouldn't relax until none of her friends were picked.

When she entered the kitchen her parents were silently eating breakfast. It was always like this the morning of reaping day. Tonight they would have dinner with Frannie, her husband Jon and their 2 year old daughter Liv. It was their way of appreciating their good fortune. It was a reminder that things could be worse before the horror of the hunger games. They weren't rich but they weren't poor either. Her fathers job kept food on the table and clothes on their backs. Quinn had even got a job to help out.

The main export of district 9 is grains. Quinn's job was to run messages between the fields. It didn't pay a lot but it felt good to help out if only a little bit. Plus ever since they had gotten jobs, Quinn barely got to see her friends. Now every once in a while she got to see them on their breaks. Today she planned on seeing them before the reaping. They met up every year hours before the event to talk and comfort.

When she arrived at the clearing they were meeting she saw that Sam was already there. Quinn could tell from the distressed look on his face he need this today. As he looked up Sam smiled. She gave him a quick hug. They waited in silence before Quinn decided to start the conversation.

"Are you worried you're going to be picked?" Quinn asked.

"A little. Honestly I'm more worried that I won't be the one they pick." Sam confesses.

Quinn looked at him with a confused expression before she realized why he was worried. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry it's Stevie's first reaping isn't it?"

Sam nodded his head. "I was up all last night with him trying to reassure him. But the truth is he could be picked tomorrow. There's nothing I can do to change that fact. You know if he is picked part of me says I should volunteer in his place but then the other part of me say if I do that then there is no one to take care of mom and Stacie. I'm still not sure what to do. Hopefully I don't have to find out."

Quinn gave him a reassuring hug. "You shouldn't worry about it. I have a higher chance of being chosen than him. One slip out of hundreds you have nothing to worry about." Quinn said but she could tell that her words had little affect on Sam.

"I know what you're saying is true but I have a bad feeling about today. Quinn you're my best friend so I wanted to ask you something. Before you say anything just matter what happens today, please look after my family. Stacie looks up to you and you know my mom adores you. I'm not asking for too much just make sure nothing bad happens to them."

Quinn wanted to say nothing was going to happen to him and that he could do this all himself but she knew that wasn't what he need to hear. "Of course, you know I love them. I'll try my best to keep them safe."

Sam exhaled a breath. They sat in silence for a while more before Santana and Brittany showed up. They approached from the same direction. They had probably walked together. They lived close together.

The rest of the day was spent just enjoying each other's presence. Santana told her usual joke about how she was going to volunteer and win to become district 9's first winner. Brittany was quiet. Her sister was a tribute a couple years ago who never made it back. Just being together was almost enough to convince Quinn nothing bad could happen but eventually they had to leave to get ready. Sam finished with his Sue Sylvester impression.

As Quinn returned to her house she found herself accompanied by Santana. Santana was oddly silent as they walked.

"I'm not really good with my talking about my feelings." Santana finally started.

"No. You're bad at talking about your feelings but you're usually so open." Quinn joked.

"Just shut up for a second will you I'm trying to tell you how I feel about you." Santana angrily said. "Look the thing is-"

"Don't." Quinn interrupted. "This sounds too much like a goodbye. I know what you're going to say. In two years when we're both safe from the reaping we're going to continue this conversation."

"I'm afraid. I don't want to regret not telling you." Santana admitted.

"I know how you feel. I feel the same way about you. Think of the two years as something to look forward to. Whenever you feel you're not going to make it just imagine the day we're finally together." Quinn said. She reached over to squeeze Santana's hand as they reach her door. "I want you to say it."

"Seriously Quinn? You make me say this every year." Santana sighed.

"They're the first word you ever spoke to me. Besides you need the reassurance." Quinn said.

Santana looked into Quinn's eyes for awhile before finally saying "Santana Lopez is a survivor."

"Was that so hard? Keep repeating it until you believe it's the truth. Now get out of here your mom will kill you if your late getting home." Quinn said.

Quinn watched Santana leave until she was out of site before entering her house. She made her way to her room to get dressed for the reaping. Everyone was required to wear their best on reaping day and Quinn was no exception. As she sat in front of her mirror finishing her hair she heard the front door open and her sister Frannie enter. Leaving her room, she was greeted with the sight of not just her sister but also Jon and 2 year old Liv.

"Well well well. If it isn't my little sister. Have you gotten shorter since the last time is saw you?" Frannie laughed.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Delightful as always Frannie." Quinn responded. She reached out to pick up her niece.

"You look lovely today Quinn." Jon offered.

"Thank you. At least someone here is nice to me." Quinn joked.

"Oh come on. Big sisters are supposed to be mean. It's part of my charm." Frannie said as their parents entered the room.

"Enough you two. Today isn't the day for this." Judy Fabray scolded.

"Mom I wish you wouldn't worry so much." Quinn said.

"Quinnie I'll worry about you forever. It's what parents do, now let's get going. You know we can't be late." Judy hugged her daughter.

As they walked Frannie talked how smart Liv was for her age. Everyone had already heard this before but they were grateful for the distraction. As they reached the justice building they knew they needed to part.

Judy gave Quinn a long hug. Russell gave only a reassuring shoulder squeeze and a smile. Frannie hit her arm. Jon gave only the promise that she would be fine.

As she got in line with the other 16 year olds, Quinn locked eyes with Santana. She gave her a small wave and a wink.

As she did, the peacekeepers escorted their districts escort up on stage. District 9's escort was Sue Sylvester. Not the most elegant woman but she exudes power. Sue approached the podium to begin her speech. To her left were two bowls filled with the names of tributes. To her right is a place generally reserved for past victors. The only problem was district 9 had no past victors.

"Welcome to the reaping for the 22nd annual hunger games. Let's take a minute to remember why we have these games." Sue started. The speech was the same every year. Quinn tuned it out. With each second growing more nervous. Once she knew Santana or Sam wasn't picked her nervousness would fade but until then it remained. "Now let's get to the main event shall we. Girls first as always."

As soon as Sue picked out a name Quinn knew something was wrong. As Sue started to read it Quinn realized what was about to happen.

One of things Quinn took pride in was her name. She loved how unique it was from others. As far as she knew no one else had a name that started with the letter q. That's how she knew who had been picked before the name even left her mouth.

"Quinn Fabray. You are our tribute." Sue shouted.

A shocked expression crossed Quinn's face for a second before a mask of complete indifference settled in its place. Silence filled the air.

"Oh my god." Frannie whispered.

"Quinn Fabray get up here." Sue demanded.

Quinn's feet remained rooted in her spot. It was as if she had lost the strength to move. Absentmindedly Quinn registered the girl next to her giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. Suddenly Quinn heard her mother start to scream. Looking over at her family Quinn saw the look of absolute horror on Frannie's face as Jon tries to comfort her. She saw her mom screaming and crying as her father was attempting to hold her back from running to Quinn. What struck her most were the tears rolling down her fathers face. Quinn couldn't remember a single time in her life when she had seen her father cry.

Suddenly Quinn knew she had to be strong for them. Stepping out of line she made her way up to the stage. As she did couldn't help but see her own emotionless expression on the video screens. This was what the capital and other districts were seeing. In that moment, she made a promise to herself. No matter what she would show no fear. Quinn wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

As she came to stand in front of Sue Sylvester she looked straight ahead. Not daring to glance at anyone. Currently she was holding it together but she was close to breaking.

"I take it your Quinn Fabray." Sue said.

"I'm up here aren't I." Quinn retorted.

"Oh looks like we've got a fighter." Sue yelled. "Now then, for the boys." She reached in the second bowl and pulled out a name. "Stevie Evans."

Quinn wanted to laugh at the irony of the situation. Between the two of them they had a total of 6 entries. They had to be the unluckiest pair ever.

Unlike Quinn Stevie didn't bother hiding his fear. Everyone could clearly see the tears running down his face. He looked so small for his age. He shuffled his feet slowly making his way onstage.

"Tough luck kid." Sue shook her head." Now before we proceed are there any volunteers. Quinn chanced a glance at Sam and saw him seriously considering it before glancing over at his mother and little sister. Sam closed his eyes and shook his head accepting his little brothers situation.

"Alright then let's hear it for our tributes Quinn Fabray and Stevie Evans." Sue exclaimed. All that followed was silence except for a few people crying.


End file.
